


Спортивный интерес

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Human Hunt, Vampires, evil protagonist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Пятнадцать этажей гигантской площадки для игры в прятки один на один. Отыскать одно-единственное человеческое существо за час — задача, невыполнимая для человека и разве что интригующая для вампира.





	Спортивный интерес

**Author's Note:**

> Непрямое продолжение [предыдущей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573691) работы по этой же вселенной.
> 
> Действие происходит в псевдосовременном мире, которым правят вампиры. Помимо прочего, в этом мире есть своеобразное развлечение для вампиров: люди добровольно становятся мишенью охоты, за что — независимо от исхода — получают крупную сумму денег; если человек погибает, заработанное достаётся его наследникам.

Электронный замок на двери с писком разблокировался. Деймон сверился с наручными часами и, почти без усилий толкнув тяжёлую металлическую дверь, неторопливо прошёл в помещение, обстановка которого наводила на мысль о здании, заброшенном вскоре после постройки. Может, так оно и было: Деймон никогда не интересовался происхождением этого места.

Пятнадцать этажей гигантской площадки для игры в прятки один на один. Отыскать одно-единственное человеческое существо за час — задача, невыполнимая для человека и разве что интригующая для вампира.

Деймон закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Пахло сырой штукатуркой, пылью и почти незаметно старой, высохшей кровью. Следы прошедшей охоты всякий раз старательно вычищались, но обоняние вампира было слишком чувствительным к запаху крови, чтобы не учуять их остатки.

Деймон переступал практически бесшумно и прислушивался, чтобы не пропустить, если неосторожно громкий звук от жертвы подскажет ему направление. Но пока он слышал лишь хруст мелкого мусора под собственными ногами.

Если бы человек поранился, свежая кровь привела бы Деймона к нему за считанные минуты. Впрочем, как выяснил Деймон, жертва пережила три охоты и наверняка знала об опасности царапин, так что рассчитывать на лёгкую победу не стоило. В воздухе витал налёт запаха человеческого пота и дыхания, но, чтобы взять след, его не хватало.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Деймон постоянно принюхивался. Запах человека постепенно, едва уловимо усиливался: похоже, направление было верным. Что-то — инстинкт, не поддающийся рациональному анализу — заставило Деймона остановиться на десятом этаже, номер которого был небрежно выписан на стене облупившейся краской цвета ржавчины.

Тщательного осмотрев этаж и убедившись, что он пуст, Деймон не спешил двигаться дальше. Интуиция подсказывала, что сюда его привела вовсе не случайность. Пусть Деймон не осознавал, что именно изменилось в ощущениях и вызвало подозрение, что добыча близко, игнорировать свои инстинкты хищника — плохая тактика охоты.

Если ошибка вышла небольшой, человек был этажом ниже или выше. Деймон задумчиво взглянул на потолок с местами потрескавшейся штукатуркой. Поднимаясь, он едва ли прошёл бы мимо нужного места, так что жертва скорее всего пряталась наверху.

Выйдя с лестничной площадки на одиннадцатый этаж, Деймон убедился в своей правоте. Заметно усилившийся запах человеческого тела указывал, что человек бывал поблизости, причём долго и, по крайней мере, до недавнего времени. Надвигалась развязка: даже если жертва перепряталась, отсюда взять след намного проще.

Деймон взглянул на часы. Если человек сменил укрытие, на прочёсывание ещё одного этажа времени могло не хватить. Следовало поторопиться. Деймон ускорил шаг, больше не заботясь о громкости шагов: на таком расстоянии незамеченной жертва не сбежит — слишком много шума создаст поспешное бегство, — а чтобы выследить её, хватит и запаха.

Перед тем, как заглянуть в очередное помещение, одно из последних на этаже — а значит, на которое можно потратить чуть больше времени, Деймон замер и вновь сконцентрировался на обострённых чувствах. Почти на месте... Он мотнул головой: нет, человек не здесь, но совсем рядом.

На полпути до следующего пустого дверного проёма Деймон остановился. Добыча нашлась. Человек старался дышать размеренно и тихо, но Деймон слышал почти бесшумные колебания воздуха — и чуял запах пота, пропитавший одежду во время торопливых поисков укрытия. Запах страха и отчаянной борьбы за жизнь.

Деймон приближался к человеку — он мог не глядя сказать, за которой из колонн помещения тот прячется — скользящей хищной походкой, но ступал громче обычного, как бы сообщая о своём присутствии. Жертва не могла не слышать его шагов, но не шевелилась: рассчитывала затаиться — или смирилась с неизбежным?

Человек, мужчина средних лет, сидел на полу, прислонившись к бетонной колонне. Деймон прошёл мимо него, держась на расстоянии пары-тройки метров, и нечеловечески лёгким и слитным движением развернулся на носках. Мимолётный взгляд на часы: времени, чтобы немного поболтать, хватит.

— Ты не пытаешься сбежать, — заметил Деймон. — Почему?

Мужчина, смотревший в пустоту перед собой, заторможенно приподнял голову; в его взгляде читалось спокойствие обречённого.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы убить — это видно по твоим повадкам. Так какой смысл? Чтобы тебя развлечь? Если бы мне доплачивали за твоё веселье, — горький смешок мужчины отчётливо отдавал усталостью, — возможно, я бы так и поступил.

— Тогда скажи мне вот что... Ты здесь не впервые. Ты выжил трижды там, где большинству хватает одной попытки, чтобы погибнуть или — реже — уйти и попытаться забыть это место как ночной кошмар. Но ты снова и снова рискуешь жизнью. Почему?

— А почему я должен отвечать на вопросы своего будущего убийцы?

— По той же причине, по которой ты поддержал разговор с самого начала. — С усмешкой Деймон присел на корточки, поднимая в воздух копившуюся месяцами пыль. — Потому что я могу увлечься и не заметить, что время вышло, и тогда ты останешься в живых. В этом твоя единственная надежда, разве не так? — Деймон немного помолчал и добавил: — Ну что, поделишься своей историей — или на этом мы и закончим?

— Это мне не поможет, — покачал головой мужчина; на его лице блеснула тень кривоватой насмешливой полуулыбки. — Только не с тобой.

— И всё-таки? — Деймон пристально, не моргая, смотрел на мужчину.

— Какого чёрта ты добиваешься? — Не выдержав, тот поморщился. — Что ты хочешь знать? Как я потерял работу — и моей семье не хватало денег даже на оплату счетов за следующий месяц? Или почему нам приходится платить столько, сколько мы едва можем себе позволить? — в голосе мужчины прорезалась бессильная злость. — Тогда вот тебе ответ. Мы делаем всё, чтобы защитить наших детей от таких, как ты.

— Значит, рассчитываешь обеспечить семью на ближайшее время... и одновременно лишить источника дохода в будущем? Звучит не очень дальновидно.

— Недальновидно, говоришь? — мрачно переспросил мужчина. — Да что ты можешь в этом понимать, — он сплюнул на пол. — Ещё кровопийцы мне морали не читали ровно перед тем, как меня убить. Что ты знаешь о том, чтобы при каждом выходе на улицу — твоём или самого близкого тебе человека — помнить, что он может стать последним? Что никто вас не защитит, и, случись что, преступник даже не получит заслуженной кары?

— Что я об этом знаю?.. — задумчиво переспросил Деймон — а после коротко и сдержанно усмехнулся. — Скажем так, больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Тогда... если это для тебя ничего не меняет, то делает тебя только большим чудовищем.

— Вполне возможно, — спокойно согласился Деймон: подобное отношение к его личности давно не было сюрпризом.

— К чему вообще твои вопросы? — перешёл на усталый полушёпот мужчина, качая головой. — Зачем выяснять что-то о жизни, которую ты вскоре оборвёшь? Жалеть меня ты не станешь — это очевидно. Так что ты ищешь?

— Как знать? — Деймон ненадолго разорвал зрительный контакт и посмотрел мимо мужчины. — Возможно, банальное любопытство. В конце концов, я могу его себе позволить.

— Знаешь что? — мужчина откинул затылок на колонну. — Мне кажется, я и сам догадался. Ты слишком давно не был человеком, чтобы помнить, каково это. Вот и ищешь способы прикоснуться к утраченному и заполнить пустоту, которая осталась на месте человечности.

— Неплохое предположение, — заметил Деймон и, немного помолчав, добавил: — однако ошибочное. Видишь ли, — холодно усмехнулся он, — я стал вампиром меньше года назад.

Мужчина растерянно моргнул. Деймон молча выжидал, внимательно отслеживая каждое его движение. Наконец мужчина выпрямил голову и яростно уставился на Деймона.

— Значит, — заговорил он на удивление громко и твёрдо; теперь, впервые с начала разговора, в его взгляде светилась жизнь, и Деймону это нравилось, — ты никогда и не понимал, как это — по-настоящему быть человеком. Вот и всё.

— Вот и всё, — подтвердил Деймон, поднимаясь на ноги, и мягкими, почти неслышными шагами двинулся в сторону мужчины.

Тот так и не сдвинулся с места — вообще не отреагировал, — даже когда над ним буквально нависли.

— Вставай, — приказал Деймон и, как только стало понятно, что его слова проигнорировали, отчеканил ледяным тоном: — Я настаиваю.

Он молниеносно схватил мужчину за ворот рубашки и вздёрнул на ноги, а затем остановился, снова вдыхая запах человека: продлевая ускользающее мгновение перед финалом. Дыхание мужчины всё-таки сбилось, а сердцебиение участилось. Деймон мог слышать пульсацию крови в его жилах.

— Ты ведь этим наслаждаешься, — поражённо прошептал мужчина, смотря в глаза Деймона. — Тем, что твоя жертва — тоже личность. Тем, что убиваешь не лишённое разума животное, а человека, — это были его последние слова, прежде чем Деймон впился в незащищённое горло и почувствовал на языке солоноватый металл — невыразимо приятный вкус ещё теплящейся жизни.


End file.
